thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkamena Diane Pie
Character Information Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie Age: 14 Height: 5'6 Eyes: Blue Zodiac Sign: Taurus Birthday: May 3rd District Region: Unknown Moral Alliance: Insane Antagonist Tribute App Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie Age: 14 Gender: Female District: All Weapon: Torture, Sickle, Knife, Trust (you'll see what I mean) Appearance: Pinkamena has long, straight and dull pink hair. She has a bored, depressed look on her face and looks as if she longed to get revenge for something. She has light blue eyes and a slightly thin face. She is 5'10 and has a normal body, not fat but not skinny either. Personality: Pinkamena is very depressed and does not like touching the topic of friendship. She can tend to use disturbing humor '''and she is a fan of '''puns. '''However, on the inside she longs to "play" with her friends, cut them open and "see their colors run", basically '''a sadistic, insane and bloodthirsty monster. '''However, she can always easily convince people''' into becoming her friends, being the first part of her trap. She likes torture and gains random sorts of pleasure from doing so, ranging from joy to sexual pleasure. She is very rude to people she sees as annoying too. Backstory: The niece of a baker couple in her district, Pinkamena was left with them whilst her parents tried to sort things out back home. Pinkamena had a bright childhood ahead of her, making friends here and there and always throwing a party to keep them close and happy. But, one day, her friends suddenly rejected her. She was alone, sitting like a fool in her room until she lost it. She argued with her "real friends" (a bucket of turnips, a pile of rocks, a bag of flour, and a ball of lint) until she decided that her old friends had to pay for the personal humilation and social betrayal. She left the house dressed in black, and went to the house of her once closest friend, Dash Pastel. She left a note on her window inviting over for a sleepover, which Dash attended without a problem. Things were fine, until she ate the pastry laced with crushed sleeping pills as powedered sugar. Dash wasdizzy, tipping over here and there until she was about to go out cold, seeing Pinkamena give a giant, disturbing smile as she closed her eyes. Pinkamena dragged her into the basement, where she tied her down and pulled out her tools. A sickle, a mallet, a knife and her own imagination. Dash soon woke up, seeing Pinkamena leaning over her, her hands behind her back and still smiling, her white teeth glowing in the darkness and her eyes wide open, the light blue iris barely trembling as they looked at Dash's face. "What the hell is this Pinkie?" was the only thing Dash got to say before suddenly, Pinkamena took the knife and began to scalp her carelessly, gagging Dash with a cloth that was partially dipped in a tranquilizer aroma to keep her quiet. "Just plucking the feathers off the chicken, Dash!" she replied, referencing to an insult she received when she was younger. The bad jokes started rolling, until she was done scalping Dash. Her friend's face was soaked in blood, and the thin inch of pink flesh slowly throbbed from the exposure to the bare atmosphere of the basement. "Now, lets gut the chicken!" She replied once more, suddenly taking out a mallet and a knife. "Shame you won't get to see the result, Dashie. But I promise, Flutter and the others will once I catch them too!". And with that, the knife was hammered into Dash's ribcage, delivering a painful and rather messy death. Pinkamena began to laugh maniacally, hammering the knife into Dash's gagging corpse so hard that the concrete table began to dent, and shatter. She held the mallet with two hands, and sometimes with a single, loose swinging hand. She got into it, and began to cut every part she could think of on Dash's body in every way she could imagine. She would cut a chunk of flesh once again, as long as she had fun. Once she finished, she had an idea. Dash's death started the insane mission Pinkamena now has. Why not have her help out although she died? With that, she snuck parts of Dash's flesh into the cupcake batter, leater using it to make customized cupcakes for each of her friends. She went out and invited them all to come over for a simple visit, and to have some cupcakes she mader herself. Again, she laced them with the crushed sleeping pills and as soon as they saw one go out cold, they followed suit. All of them saw nothing but Pinkamena looking around the room smiling like she did with Dash. "It's great to have friends over" were her final words to them, and then, they woke up in a dark basement. Standing over them, was Pinkamena, a dress made out of Dash's skin on her and a necklace made from her teeth around her neck. They tried screaming, but the cloth was pulled out and then, they were ready for Pinkamena to start her work on. She was almost late to the reapings due to working on who was now a random victim. She now completely loved killing, and she loved it more when her victims were friends. Now, she wants to make more in the arena and hopefully share what she's capable of doing to them as well. Strengths: She knows how to make quiet kills, going almost unnoticed when performing them. She gains trust easily and is very convincing, and she knows how to keep a snitch quiet. She's good at masking her emotions as well. Weakness: Pinkamena is helplessly torn, and she won't believe in an alliance easily. She takes a long time to torture her victims if they're alone or isolated, and she can't help but be a complete traitor. She also has a very picky choice of weapons. Fears: Being lied to or made a fool out of. Bloodbath Strategy: Pinkamena will just start the games with a knife, quickly escaping once she grabs one and following a loner similar to Jeff's style of stalking tributes. Then, she will convince them for an alliance, where she will then backstab them and torture them. If her "ally" has food, she will eat it. If not, she's seen cannibalism, so she won't have a problem doing it either. As long as she gets enough meat before the carrier arrives. Games Strategy: Lure and bait loners, later trying to avoid the larger alliances until they deplete enough for her to kill one by one again. Feast Strategy: She won't go until every single tribute has taken their turn, then she'll decide on whether or not she'll go. Token: The tooth necklace made from her dead friends, she'll add more teeth to the collection if needed. Alliance: She'll go alone, but create alliances with her targets so she can kill them later. Interview Angle: Smile a lot, and creep out the interviewer in a way that the audience would still enjoy. Ask him some questions about friendship to add a more personal tone to the interview Mentor Advice: (If the woman wasn't a completely bloodhtirsty psycho, then MAYBE she would have gotten some) Trivia *Having many close shots at victory, Pinkamena is a very effective tribute *At some point in every one of her games, her death was a result of an intense and painful mutilation or a fatal accident *She's based off of Pinkie Pie of course. Just, when she's depressed *I'm actually kinda creeped out at how.. detailed I made her backstory Category:14 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Mistfire333's Tributes